galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nimira
Appearance Nimira look like overly muscled versions of regular catfolk with more bestial features.Their faces are more feline with small snouts, feline noses, and whiskers. Their fur can be black, spotted yellow, golden, striped, or white. They have green or golden slitted eyes, and long hair on their head that grows into manes on the males. They have wide, fluffy tails that help their balance. They can reach 7 feet 6 inches tall and weigh up to 500 lbs. Females are slighter shorter and lighter than males. Their physical features are very over developed. Males have huge muscles, broad torsos, and are well endowed, even for their size. Females have long, well shaped limbs, hair that reaches their knees and tend to be very buxom. When not armored for war, Nimira enjoy showing off their bodies, wearing as little as possible. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society The catfolk of the Beastlands are perhaps one of the weakest races in Draemon, even more so than the other humanoid races, who breed with strange creatures and follow complex arcane rituals to make themselves stronger. To defend themselves from the more powerful races of Draemon, catfolk bred themselves a warrior caste, The Nimira, or Battle Cats. A Nimira's whole life is dedicated to combat and the defense of their pride. 1 in every 10 catfolk is a Nimira. They enjoy training with unusual weapons or simply tearing foes apart with their natural weaponry. What Nimira lack in physical strength compared to other races, they make up for in intelligence, using guerilla tactics and traps to defeat their enemies. Nimira live for battle, the larger the enemy the greater the glory they receive for bringing it down. Even more than most races, they love collecting trophies from challenging kills. Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits '''Ability Score Modifiers:''' Str +4, Dex +4, Con +2, Wis -2, Cha +2, +2 Natural Armor '''Speed:''' 40ft '''Size:''' Medium '''Language:''' Catfolk, Draemish Common '''Abilites:''' ''Bite- ''1d8 This is a primary attack. ''Broad Tail-'' A Nimira's long, broad tail gives it a +4 racial bonus on acrobatics checks. ''Claw- ''2(1d6) These are primary attacks. ''Low-light Vision'' ''Powerful Build- ''Nimira are treated as large size for the purpose of carrying capacity, CMB, CMD, weapon size, unarmed damage and special attacks that rely on size, such as swallow whole. This ability doesn't change their size or reach. This ability does stack with abilities that alter their size, such as Enlarge Person. ''Stalker- ''Nimira gain a +2 racial bonus to Perception and Stealth checks. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Barbarian-''' +1/4 Dodge bonus to AC when unarmored(shields are ok). '''Bard-''' +1/2 Bardic Knowledge bonus. '''Fighter-''' +1/2 damage on a charge. '''Magus-''' +1/4 Arcane Pool. '''Oracle-''' add one oracle spell to the list of spells known. This must be one level lower than the highest level they can cast. '''Psychic Warrior-''' +1/2 ML on powers that in the Warrior's AC. '''Ranger-''' +1/4 favored enemy bonus to a single favored enemy.( max +1 per favored enemy.) '''Samurai-''' +1/4 uses of Resolve. '''Summoner-''' +1/4 damage on eidolon's claw attacks. Subraces